Episode 6479 (28th January 2007)
Plot Paul's hung-over and Carla's still annoyed with him for neglecting her on their anniversary. David apologises to Maria but he's still hurt, especially when she tells him she'd never fancy him and the world doesn't revolve around him. Carla insists Paul takes her out for a drink and invites Liam, Kelly and Joanne along too. A customer calls in the Builder's Yard and gives Jason £1,500 in cash to settle an old invoice which Charlie was chasing him for. David drops a bombshell in the Salon in front of Blanche, Audrey and Maria. He tells them how Charlie tried to drown him in the bath. Les persuades Kirk and Chesney to have a kick-about on the Street. Les asks Chesney to move back home explaining how much they miss him but he refuses. Violet babysits for Holly. Sean arrives back home from his holiday to find Violet in tears, distraught at the thought of never being able to have children. Gail and Deirdre insist David gives them all the details of the attempted drowning. Enjoying the attention, David lies and shocks them saying how he witnessed Tracy killing Charlie. Liam gives Kelly and Joanne a lift back. They're both equally disappointed when he drops them off and wishes them goodnight. Liam's secretly amused. Paul wins Carla round and they celebrate their anniversary a day late. David sits in his car listening to music delighted at the mayhem he's caused. Cast Regular cast *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Man - Mark Montgomerie *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Valandro's Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is hurt by Maria's rejection and gets revenge by telling everyone Charlie tried to drown him - before making an outrageous claim to the police. Kelly thinks love is in the air when she joins the Connors for drinks; while Les tries to talk Chesney into coming home. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,070,000 viewers (joint 4th place with 26th January 2007). Category:2007 episodes